


In The Truth

by being_alive



Series: Tybalt, Tybalt [9]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, Montague!Reader, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Do you take this woman of house Montague to be your wife?" Friar Lawrence asks, looking at Tybalt."I do," Tybalt says, almost too quickly, causing Lady Capulet to frown at him."And do you take this man of house Capulet to be your husband?" Friar Lawrence asks, turning to look at you."I do," you reply, your eyes meeting Tybalt's dark ones, part of you wishing you were anywhere but here, wishing you weren't marrying him, wishing you'd never met him in the gardens that night.





	In The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think I'd be better at titling these by now.

"Do you take this woman of house Montague to be your wife?" Friar Lawrence asks, looking at Tybalt.

"I do," Tybalt says, almost too quickly, causing Lady Capulet to frown at him. 

"And do you take this man of house Capulet to be your husband?" Friar Lawrence asks, turning to look at you.

"I do," you reply, your eyes meeting Tybalt's dark ones, part of you wishing you were anywhere but here, wishing you weren't marrying him, wishing you'd never met him in the gardens that night. It might have been one of the best nights of your life, but he is still a Capulet and you are a Montague, and that's not even getting into your complicated feelings towards him. And besides, just because you enjoy sleeping with him doesn't mean you necessarily wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. Or maybe it does, you think, remembering how much trouble you've had getting him out of your head.

You can hear Friar Lawrence's voice saying for Tybalt to kiss you, but the sound seems to come from a thousand miles away as Tybalt bends and presses his lips to yours. His lips feel just like you remember, and the memory of that first night and the other times since makes your face heat up. Tybalt is the one that pulls away first, and then Lady Capulet is calling for everyone to leave the chapel and go to the Capulet compound for the reception. 

Tybalt looks at you, eyes meeting yours, before he turns and walks after his aunt. You sigh, playing with the ring that will be on your finger until either you or he dies, and then follow after him. As you walk, Juliette falls into step beside you.

"This was a lovely wedding," she says, smiling at you.

"I didn't have much to do with the planning, but thank you," you say in return.

"I wasn't aware you and Tybalt knew each other. How did you two meet, exactly?" Juliette asks, curiosity clear in her voice.

"It's complicated," you tell her, laughing nervously. Juliette looks at you, confused, but doesn't say anything.

"I never did thank you for delivering that letter to me," Juliette says after a moment of walking next to you in silence, looking at you with her wide brown eyes that are so much like Tybalt's. You must have made an odd face because her expression quickly turns into one of concern.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"About that night," you begin before pausing, wondering if you should really tell her exactly what happened that night. She did ask how you and Tybalt met, you recall.

"What about that night?"

"That was actually the night Tybalt and I met the first time for longer than a few seconds. He found me in the gardens while I was attempting to leave," you say, hoping that you've said enough because you really don't want to tell Juliette that her cousin fucked you against a tree that night.

"What happened then? I'm just surprised he didn't tell my parents that he found a Montague in the gardens, because I would have heard if he had," Juliette says.

"Well, um, he and I, we...worked out an agreement," you say, face reddening.

"Oh," Juliette says, nodding, before repeating, "Oh."

You know by the change in the tone of her voice that she's realized what really happened that night and embarrassment washes over you. You wonder if she knows of Tybalt's feelings for her, but know that it probably wouldn't be wise to bring that certain topic into light.

"So, how are you and Roméo doing?" You ask, hoping to change the subject.

"We're doing good! We're really happy together," Juliette says, a broad smile passing across her face.

"I'm glad," you say in return, a small smile appearing on your face as well.

Before long, you're all back at the Capulet compound, in the room where they seem to host all of their parties, and Juliette leaves you to go and join Roméo. You look around for Tybalt, intending to share words with him, but as soon as you spot him and begin to walk towards him, you're stopped by what seems like every guest to have attended the wedding.

As soon as you can get away from all the well-wishers, you're storming towards Tybalt, linking your arm through his. He looks down at you, eyebrows raised as you ask, "Can I have a moment to speak with you alone?"

"Surely you can wait until the reception is over to disappear off with him," Lady Capulet says, smiling too sweetly at you, and you curse yourself for not realizing he was speaking with her.

"It's not like that, my lady. I just really need to speak to him about something urgent," you say, smiling back at her.

"It's all right, Aunt," Tybalt says before nodding to you. You lead him away from all of the people and down one of the hallways.

"What the fuck, Tybalt?" You ask him as soon as you're sure you and he are far enough away from the reception for anyone to hear you, wrenching your arm away from his.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tybalt asks in return, crossing his arms.

"What gave you the right to do this? What gave you the right to just show up outside of my room and then leave me to find out that you asked for my hand? What gave you the right, after everything that happened between us?" You ask, voice steadily rising in pitch with each question, the anger that had been bubbling deep inside of you ever since you heard of his proposal reaching its boiling point.

"You didn't have to accept my proposal," Tybalt spits back in return.

You're unable to hold back the anger still slipping into your voice as you ask, "What else was I supposed to do? Say no and watch you have to marry one of my cousins? Or have me eventually have to marry one of yours, all because of what the Prince decreed?"

"Well, there's your answer," Tybalt says, dark eyebrows drawing together.

"We barely know each other, Tybalt," you say with a sigh after a moment of you and Tybalt simply standing there, glaring at one another.

"I want to get to know you," Tybalt says in return.

"I want to get to know you better too, Tybalt, but right now I just need to know one thing. Did you just marry me because you couldn't have Juliette?" You ask, crossing your arms.

"It was only a matter of time before I was approached, being one of the most notable Capulets, and ordered by the Prince to marry a Montague or have one picked for me, so I thought I'd just go ahead and ask you before that happened. I like you, Montague, sometimes too much for my own good," Tybalt says, sighing.

"The feeling is mutual," you say, sighing as well.

Tybalt bends and presses his lips to yours then, and you hate when you have to pull away because you know much longer and someone will come looking for you.

"We should probably head back before your aunt finds us," you say.

"Good point," Tybalt says, chuckling, and then the two of you head back into the reception.

The rest of the reception is all a blur of dancing and cake until eventually all of the guests are leaving and it's time for you and Tybalt to retire together upstairs. Mercutio's eyes meet yours right before you turn to go up the stairs. There's some unreadable emotion in his eyes and you wish you'd thought to take the chance to speak with him earlier but now it's too late because he's leaving the room and Tybalt is leading you upstairs. He leads you to what you assume to be his bedroom and opens the door for you. You walk inside and he follows before closing the door.

"This is a nice room," you say with a smirk, recalling what he had said about your room the first and only time he had been inside of it, looking around Tybalt's bedroom. You wonder exactly why the Capulets are so obsessed with red; while it's true that the Montagues wear almost exclusively blue, at least you have the common decency to take pity on visitors' eyes by not forcing them to look at gardens filled with exclusively one-color flowers and bedrooms bathed in the color.

Tybalt turns to look at you, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"A bit red, however," you add, "I may have to insist on some color changes if we are to share the room."

"Would you have me change it to Montague blue?" Tybalt asks, walking so that he's standing in front of you.

"Perhaps. But just anything less...obnoxious would be nice," you say, standing up on your tiptoes and wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Obnoxious?" Tybalt asks with a laugh, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Yes, obnoxious," you say and then press your lips to his. You pull the tie out of his hair before you tangle your fingers in it and he pulls you closer to him. You can feel his cock twitch against your stomach.

"Have I mentioned how handsome you look, all dressed up?" You ask, pulling away from the kiss. You push him back onto the bed before joining him, pulling your skirt up around your hips so that you can straddle him.

"No, I don't believe you have," he says as you grind down against his cock, your sex separated from him by your underthings and his trousers, but still close enough to cause a friction that has heat starting to pulse between your legs.

"Well, you look very handsome," you say, trailing a finger from the collar of his shirt down to the top of his trousers as you rock against him, feeling him start to harden even more underneath you.

"And you look very beautiful," he says, reaching up to cup your breasts through the bodice of your dress.

You arch into his touch and say, "Flatterer."

"You started it, Montague," he says, smirking.

"Careful with the dress. It was expensive," you say as his hands move from your breasts and begin undoing the lacing on the front of your dress.

"Perhaps it's better if you take it off, then," Tybalt says, and you get off of him before getting off of the bed in order to do so. You finish unlacing the front of the dress and then strip the rest of it from your body before walking and draping it over one of the chairs in the room. You kick your shoes off and then remove your stockings and underthings before turning back around. When you do so, you see that Tybalt too has divested himself of his clothing.

You don't think you'll ever tire of looking at him, you think, eyes roving over the sight in front of you. The dark waves of his hair are messy around his face, his dark eyes burning with lust, and his full lips swollen from your kisses. You let your gaze travel from his face, down his lean torso, down his long legs, and then back slightly up to his cock, hard and jutting out proudly, just as long and thick as you remember it to be. Desire pulses inside of you in anticipation of having that gigantic cock inside of you once more.

You manage to tear your gaze away from his cock and look back up at his face, only to find that his gaze is traveling over you as well, lingering on your lips before traveling down to your breasts, down your stomach to your thighs and what's between your legs.

"See something you like?" You ask, crossing your arms underneath your breasts, pushing them upwards. Tybalt's dark gaze falls back on your breasts and he licks his lips before saying, "I do, as a matter of fact."

"Then prove it," you say, walking towards him.

He meets you halfway, bending to press his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. You can feel his cock pressing into your stomach and you push him back onto the bed once more. He lays fully down on the bed and then looks up at you, waiting. You smile and then join him, straddling his hips, hovering just above his hard cock.

"Please," Tybalt moans out, resting his hands on your hips.

You don't leave him waiting for long, quickly sinking down onto his cock until every last inch of him is inside of you. You moan at the feeling of it, the feeling of him being inside of you, the feeling of your sex being so full. You begin to ride his cock then, pulling almost completely off of him so that only the broad head of his cock remains inside of you before sinking back down and taking all of him inside of you.

You maintain that pace, the slow, steady pace of lifting off of him and then taking the entirety of him back inside of you, pleasure slowly but steadily growing inside of you, until Tybalt apparently gets tired of that. Before even know what's happening, Tybalt is rolling the both of you over so that he's on top, setting a new pace, faster and harder than before, as he thrusts into you.

You moan, hands moving to rest on his back before digging your fingertips into the skin of his back. One of his hands comes down between your body and his, reaching down to where you two are joined in order to rub your clit and between that and the pace of his thrusts, it's not long before you're tipping over into your orgasm with a loud moan as your sex spasms around his cock. Tybalt presses his lips to yours, continuing to thrust until he too has reached his peak, coming inside of you with a groan that would be as loud as yours was if not for the fact that his is muffled by your mouth against his.

Tybalt pulls out of you and away from you before laying down next to you, breathing deeply. You just look at him, your eyes meeting his dark ones, a thrill of excitement coursing through you as you it dawns on you that this is your life now, that he's _yours_ now, and you'll get to have him and be with him, whenever you want to.


End file.
